


Eye of the Storm

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Elona | Eternal League of Nefia, Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: A girl dies only to be reborn in a world of mages as her favorite female character. Lucy Heartfilia wakes with the memories of a different life and with extra skills than Lucy has in canon.
Relationships: Team Natsu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Eye of the Storm

There are several worlds in existence. Among those are the various Ninja Universes that are based off of Naruto, several more that are based off of Bleach and countless more that are based off of each of the other animated worlds. However, there is always one world that everyone enters after their death. In order to arrive there they have to be judged as ready and they have to have lived out their full life as they should have. 

The girl in front of him still has many years until her expiration date. She has done something extremely stupid. Almost nobody else would have done it.

She has taken the bullet for a stranger. The man cries, back in the world she was born in, at what has gotten her killed. She knows what the cries of the terrified sound like and has initially decided to only check on him only to take a bullet for the man. The man, thankfully, has police with him now.

The girl is the real issue here. She has so much potential. She is incredibly loving, even going as far as to let harm come to her in place of others that she doesn’t even know. She never has hated anyone, she understands the concept, as she knows her abusive mother hates her, but she has never hated her mother. Sadly, she pities her mother for never knowing what love felt like. Her mother married young and had three children during those years with her husband because of lust.

He sighs, knowing that he has to take her directly to Death’s office. 

It takes only a few moments before Death decided that she is to go into one of her favorite anime worlds. That one being Earthland, a world of mage guilds. Death prepares her, taking a few abilities and spells from other media she knows and he tweaks them before giving them to her. Death gave her a small smile. Everything based off of her video games are the highest level she has ever had them. Meaning that she has a 150 Level Magic Harvest spell that can make her thousands of jewels, their type of money, in a moment. He also gave her Naruto Uzumaki’s clone army, a combination of the Rinnegan and Tenseigan in both eyes, and the impressive Creation of All Things to build whatever she likes as her new home, furnish it and even to make her own adventuring gear.

She would wake up as a girl with the name of Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

She stretches languidly, shivering at the nightmare that she has had moments before she opens her eyes and makes a startled noise. The room appears to be part of a hotel. She quickly gets dressed, packs the things that are obviously hers, grabs the suitcase and makes her way out of the room before she gives the room key to the lady at the front counter. 

Once she is outside she remembers the last odd part of the dream. She now knows that she did, in fact, die saving an elderly man. She sighs as she continues down the street, looking for an interesting place to shop. Most of the stuff in this world may be canon early on but there is no promise that everything will remain the same.

Half way down the street she realizes that the canon Lucy doesn’t have a whole lot of jewels and that she might want to use her spell from Elona that is called Wizard’s Harvest. She pauses and looks around only to turn and enter the first restaurant in sight.

She glances around, looking for a restroom as she starts to step past the boundary in the greeting area. “Excuse me, can I help you?” A waiter surprises her with a narrow gaze as she notices him. She knows, just by his attitude that he doesn’t trust her at all and expects her to be a thief.

She smiles gently and politely at him despite his silent accusations. “Yes, I need to use the restroom.” The man gives her a thin lipped smile, showing exactly how much he believes those words. 

“Please follow me.” he intones before gesturing toward the back left side of the room. She follows him into a hallway, more than half hidden by boothes, before she sees the restroom and goes into it. She does not really expect him to do much if she stays in here long. She sighs in relief as she makes it into the toilet stall. She quickly begins doing her business as she focuses. 

“Wizard’s Harvest.” A stack of jewels appears in front of her with platinum coins, gold medallions, ancient books, and treasure maps in a huge towering pile. She grins happily before she starts counting it slowly and carefully. She stares, this spell has already netted her 938,000 Jewels in only thousand notes, 19 gold medallions, 27 platinum medallions, 15 ancient books, and 6 treasure maps here alone.

She quickly sticks 400 of the thousand note jewels in her pocket book, folds the rest of the money in half and she sticks it in her pocket, opens her suitcase (finding a staircase and realizing it is like that one from Harry Potter) and tosses the rest inside carefully before she makes her way back out. She looks up and sees the same waiter staring at her. “I appreciate it.” He nods to her as he guides her back to the door. He is still observing her like she has done something wrong and she knows that she may have counted a little too slowly.

“Hope to see you soon.” He says blandly. She shivers at his weird tone of voice. She then goes over to the take out area.

Another worker greets her, much more pleasantly this time. “Can I help you, Ma’am?” Lucy smiles at his warm greeting. 

“Yes, I’d like three bowls of ramen, and three take out boxes full of sushi with everything cooked.” 

“What kind of ramen?” He asks her, she pauses. 

“Fish cake ramen. Also, three take out boxes of rice and fish fillet with soy sauce sounds nice.” She hears him chuckle. 

“Your order will be ready in a moment. What name do we put it under?” He asks her.

“Lucy.” She tells him as she goes over to the corner to purchase drinks. 

“What drinks would you like?” A woman asks her cheerfully. 

“I’d like three half sweetened, half unsweetened teas, please.” She nods before they get to work and, after a few minutes her orders are complete. 

She picks them up before chanting. “Engorgio.” Her satchel on her shoulder suddenly feels empty but she gently places the boxes and the container of drinks with two of the drinks in it. She begins sipping on her own tea, knowing that she is going to meet Natsu Dragneel today. She makes her way through town and smiles when she finds the magic shop she has been planning to visit.

She pauses as she realizes that she remembers a lot of her current self’s life, dreams and ambitions. She has honestly wanted to marry some charming mage who was powerful. She rolls her eyes as she enters the shop and looks around. She finds the Canis Minor Key, which is a minor but cute summon, and looks around. She also finds a dagger, a few magic books, and a guidebook to Celestial Spirit Keys. Walking over to the counter she places her items on the counter before the man stares at her stack of books. 

“That will be 50,000 jewels.” Lucy pulls out the cash and hands it to him, refusing to act cute to get the price lowered. Walking out of the shop she makes her way toward the bridge nearby. She continues sipping on her tea before two girls rush past her, gossiping about Salamander. 

She hurries after them and comes across Boras, not really knowing what to do. “That’s not the Salamander.” Natsu comments with disappointment. 

“Yes he is.” Lucy says as she walks over to him. “Though he claims to be of Fairy Tail and is using an illegal Charm Ring to ensnare the girls.” Several girls pause, snapping out of it instantly before Natsu glares. His green eyes are fiercely staring at the imposter, who starts sweating.

“You aren’t from Fairy Tail.” He reveals his right bicep, revealing his guild mark causing the rest of the girls to snap out of it. They yell, angry at the nasty trick that has been pulled on them, as they march together to smack Boras. He flies away using his magic fire before they can reach him. 

“What a jerk!” Several of the girls complain as they stare for a few moments. Then several wave at Natsu and walk slowly away once they thank him and Lucy for their kind act of snapping them out of it.

Lucy stares at Natsu, in the anime he doesn’t look this handsome and his hair is a little paler. His abs are something she would love to snuggle into and he has a wonderful skin tone. He is buff, but not too buff, and he is grinning at her. She blushes when she realizes that she has been staring at him only to hear Happy, the blue cat, murmur something. She barely hears him, though Natsu looks confused at whatever he has said.

“What’s your name?” Lucy asks him. She knows that she has always been smitten with him in her original life.

“I’m Natsu and this is Happy.” Lucy smiles genuinely at him before she sighs. 

“I ordered too much food and wasn’t able to finish it, do you want some?” She asks them, earning excited cheers from the two. “Let’s go to the park.” She looks around, trying to remember where she has seen it. 

“We appreciate it!” Natsu tells her with a broad grin. 

“I know...” He blinks at her as she continues. “I believe that man was Boras so I am going to report him to the guard before I set off to find the park to eat at.” Natsu and Happy’s eyes darken at the news. 

“Aye, if he is then it makes sense. He captures only women and sells them as slaves and using that charm ring would bring them in like moths to a flame.” Natsu glares at the ground. 

“Can either of you fly?” 

Happy smiles as wings poof out of his back. “Aye!” 

“Can you fly me to the nearest guard post?” Happy nods to her before he lifts her up and they fly off with Natsu following on foot. Lucy can’t believe how fast he is. 

“There!” Happy cheers before they land in front of the guard station. A guard immediately notices them. 

“What business do you have here?” He asks her, looking at her alertly. 

“Boras has a boat in the harbor. He is going around claiming to be Salamander from Fairy Tail and has been using an illegal charm ring to enchant the girls of your city. If it wasn’t thanks to the real Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, I would have fallen to folly.” Natsu lands next to her. Happy moves over and smiles at Natsu. 

“She told them, Natsu.” The guard looks shocked at the news. 

His eyes narrow. “Do you have proof that this… Natsu Dragneel is the real Salamander? I’ve seen the man claiming to be him around town myself.” Lucy jerks his arm over and reveals his Guild Symbol before he can yell at him. The man glowers as he looks toward the ocean. “Please follow me and inform the Captain of the Guard yourself. He will want to see the guild mark.” Lucy snags Natus’s arm before dragging him after the guard and further into the building. 

Once they arrive in the man’s office they see that he is a large, older man with broad shoulders and bulging muscles. His armor is mostly just gauntlets and a lot of his skin is revealed to those who might want to view it. His goatee is braided and his head is bald.

“I heard, I have security cameras everywhere. If I may, I would like to analyze your guild mark, Natsu.” Natsu moves forward and the man begins using scanning magic to analyze it before he grits his teeth. He looks up at them with a whole lot of respect. “You are the real deal alright. We could use help rounding up his gang. Are you two willing to assist us?” 

Lucy nods firmly, internally squealing at getting to work with the guy she is smitten with. “It will be my first real mission but I can’t let that man kidnap more women.” She answers him honestly. 

“Aye!” Happy shouts with a look of determination. He has leapt onto the desk in his cheered declaration and is now standing on some paperwork.

“I can’t help agreeing with Lucy. Plus I am itching for a fight with that bastard for pretending to be me.” He cracks his knuckles and Lucy reacts. She whacks him upside the head to stop him from rushing headfirst. They do need a plan, after all. 

“If we don’t do this right then they will know we are coming. We probably should go now but, alternatively, we can barge in on the party he is having. I believe that is when he will capture the women.” Lucy says to the two. Natsu gives her a miffed look before glares in the direction of the ocean. 

“With you having scared off his prey he may want to leave early.” Her eyes widen as she knows it is true. She hadn't realized that it could affect their plans before he mentioned it. 

“I have a contract with Aquarius, the Water Bearer. She will be able to stop the boat from getting too far, though I will need to be flown out to meet the ship if they are already headed off.” The captain gives her an appreciative grin. 

“Water magic users are useful on the ocean. I want you to go determine the location of the boat and scout the area while I gather a troup to capture Boras and his group.” Lucy nods before she turns and begins making her way back out with a sure step. 

“Food?” Happy asks her. 

“After this mission.” She confirms to him. Natsu nods in agreement as he follows after her, both start running when they get out of the guardhouse. Lucy grimaces as she sees the boat is already going out of the harbor from where they are standing. She only has one choice. “Happy!” 

“Aye!” He uses his Aero magic to gain wings and flies her ahead of them. 

“Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!” The mermaid appears from a magic circle before glancing around. “That ship has slave traders on it. Are you willing to help me rescue any women on the ship by taking it to land?” Lucy asks. Aquarius glares at the ship, and Lucy knows that the mention of abusing women has pissed her friend off. Aquarius takes aim with her jug at the boat. A torrent of water pours out and Lucy gasps as the ship is sent onto the shore without any damage to the buildings on the shore nor other boats in the harbor. Several men yell as Happy flies her over to the boat that Aquarius is keeping to shore using her magic to keep it balanced. 

“Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Open, Gate of the Golden Bull!” The two appear next to her as they arrive on shore. 

“Miss Lucy, are you summoning all three of us, ebi?!” Cancer, the crab-man, asks her. 

“Mooron! You will drain too fast!” Taurus, the bipedal bull, comments loudly.

“That ship is a slave ship. I want you guys to focus on getting any women or girls off the ship and to protect them as well. Aquarius will keep the ship there and my new comrade Natsu will keep the men distracted for the most part.” Tauros moo changes to a rage filled sound as it spikes in volume. Taurus rushes forward with Cancer, both glaring hatefully at the people fighting the pink haired fire user they see on the ship’s deck. Lucy huffs as she knows that she needs to conserve energy to keep the ship as still as possible. After nearly ten minutes of continuous use she feels Cancer dispel himself. She watches Tauros appear on the other side of the ship as it explodes thanks to Natsu. Tauros dispels and she gasps, nearly collapsing to the ground as Aquarius stops actively using her magic.

“You did well holding us for that long, Lucy. Considering my magic was constantly draining you then I know that you may be summoner material. Go get your boyfriend.” Lucy’s face turns crimson as her last spirit dispels and she feels someone gently touch her shoulder. She glances up and finds Natsu looking at her with a little worry as the guards arrive. “I’m just tired, I’ll be fine. I’ve never held all three spirits for that long, and they are golden keys so they cost more magic to summon and maintain their magic.” She says before she gasps as she tries to inhale air. He huffs as he swings her onto his back and carries her over to the guard captain. 

“Did you know Lucy had three gold keys?” He asks with another glance at her as she tries not to fall asleep. 

“Is that why she is tired?” He asks as a medic approaches her to tend to her. Nearly three dozen more women are nearby, being helped by a few volunteers. 

“Yes.” She mumbles to his surprise. 

“Well, we appreciate it, Lucy. Is there anything you might need?” She pauses to think before she shakes her head. 

“Sleep.” She mumbles as she yawns briefly. “Hotel with Natsu and Happy.” She reaches into her pocket before the money there spills out. Natsu quickly gathers it and stares in shock at the somewhat large amount of money. 

“Ah, a rich girl.” The captain says. 

“Also, my satchel has food for Natsu and Happy.” The two frown for some reason before she finally passes out.

* * *

Lucy wakes to the sound of two people whispering nearby. Opening her eyes she sees her two companions next to her bed and slowly sits up. Natsu immediately notices that she is awake and moves to check on her. “You did a number on yourself. You have been suffering from magical Exhaustion for the last two days. And we were about to leave for Fairy Tail. Do you want to join?” He asks her, sincerely. 

“Of course, who would be dumb enough to say no?” She stretches for a brief moment before she realizes that he changed her clothes for her. 

“Did you change my clothes?” She looks at him, blushing crimson which is echoed on his face. 

“I thought you would be more comfortable in clean clothes.” He answers her as she realizes this never happened in the Anime. 

“Alright, let me take a shower and get dressed and I’ll be ready.” He smiles at her happily and shows her the suitcase. 

“The town has been feeding us while you were out of it.” Lucy nods to him before she hurries into the shower. 

Ten minutes later and they are on their way to the train.

* * *

Lucy smiles as they arrive in Magnolia. She knows well enough to help him off the train, lest he wants an extra ride. She gently rubs his back, not noticing the bright smile as he realizes that she is doting on him.

“I’m fine.” He tells her as he finally sits up.

“Good, I need a place to buy and I am hopeful that you might be able to help me find a place.” Natsu nods to her before pausing.

“Mirajane has a place she might be willing to sell.” Lucy smiles, not remembering any such mention. Mirajane is a famous Fairy Tail mage who also happens to be a model.

“Awesome, let’s go meet her.” Lucy says. Natsu begins leading the way, excitement showing on his face as he guides her through town. 

Nearly twenty minutes later and they arrive outside the guild and Natsu shoves the door open. “Natsu!” A few members jovially greet him with raised glasses of beer. 

“Macao! You said it was Salamander! It was a slave trader pretending to be me!” He yells at him before Lucy smiles at him briefly before she sees Loki, or the Leo Celestial spirit. She walks over to him, deciding to reveal a partial guess to who he is. 

“Are you a celestial Mage? Something about you feels like a Celestial Spirit.” She asks him, he stiffens before darting out the door as quickly as humanly possible. 

“Really? He always says that he has had an incident with a Celestial Spirit Mage.” Mirajane tells her as she strides over. 

“Odd. If I didn’t know better then I would guess he is a Celestial Spirit in hiding.” Lucy murmurs, not realizing the entire guild is listening to her.

“Wouldn’t explain how manly he is.” Elfman, the tall, bulky man with white hair says from next to her. He looks like a male Mira, but Mira is much more slender. Lucy shrugs, already planning on getting Virgo from the Duke of Everlue. She walks over to the board and grins when she sees the mission, just waiting for her. 

“Natsu, do you want to go on a mission with me?” She turns and sees the fire dragon slayer butting heads with Gray. She realizes that he is also attractive but she grumbles. Stalking over to the two she kicks Natsu’s side with a magic-enhanced foot. He goes skidding across the room. “Behave or I won’t join your team!” She screeches before she turns toward Gray. 

“Ha, you got kicked!” Gray cheers before Lucy glares at him. 

She balls her fist, keeping her thumb out from her fingers, before she slugs him with another enhanced martial arts feat, sending him down to the ground. The whole room looks at her, shocked at the fact that she silenced both of them. “If you have any decency you will regularly check to see if there are any little girls here before forgetting your clothes! What if a guest brings their child and the little one sees you here naked! It is such a way to be dishonoring Fairy Tail’s proud name! People might look at you with distrust or think that you are a pedophile and might refuse to let us go on jobs for them!”

He stares at her with horror on his face before he darts around the room, searching for his clothes only to have Natsu toss them at him. “Sorry Lucy, he tends to do this a lot.” Natsu tells her and she turns toward him. 

“Neither one of you should fight in front of children, either. If their parents decide to sue you for them following your example. The guild might lose a bit of money that can be used on upkeep. And children shouldn’t be fighting with magic unless they have someone watching them to prevent fatal injuries or act when they have them.” She sees Natsu staring at her as he comes over. 

“I never thought of it like that.” He says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head. The others around the guild go back to their normal habits as she grabs him and begins dragging him toward the door. 

“Wait up!” She turns and sees that Gray has both boxers and pants on while he is slipping a shirt on. He is walking toward them and she briefly blushes when he comes up next to her. “I want to see you in a real fight. That punch was really powerful.” He comments. 

“Wait until I figure out how to apply White Seal.” she grumbles. 

“Why would you want a seal on yourself?!” Natsu asks, bringing more attention to her. 

“Think of it this way, it is basically a mark on the skin that will gather energy from me at the end of each day and act like a battery until I release the first level and, if I need to use it, the second level.” Levy hums thoughtfully as her teammates look at her with curiosity. 

“Do you know what that is called?” She asks, obviously expecting a no. 

“It is an advanced form of Fuinjutsu, or sealing arts. Some can be used to put a body in stasis on a battlefield if they are applied correctly, basically stopping them from dying until they can get medical attention. There are also few other types, like ones that create Jinchuriki.” Levy is looking at her with far more interest at the news as Lucy realizes that she has knowledge on several fuinjutsu seals, including the basic ones and the medical ones.

“There has been no mention of Jinchiriki in my books or those in the library here. If you can tell me I want to know what they are.” Lucy balls her hand into a fist, thinking of the horrible things done to Naruto in his youth. 

“They are jailers to put it simply. Similar to the storage seal holding material things they are human sacrifices who have demons sealed in them, typically when they are children. It is a fate worse than death to become a Jinchuriki.” She feels her anger spike at the thought of the villagers' hate toward Naruto for no apparent reason. The hate toward Danzo for sharing Naruto’s status with the commoners. 

“Oh my god…” Levy whispers after several moments. Lucy hears her tears. 

“Sometimes the seals can be used to steal the demon’s power and bestow it to a human, but more often than not it is a criminal act to those in the know. My ancestor was a Jinchuriki, but he was also a Fuinjutsu master. He knew how to apply that same formula to others if it was ever needed. Back then the most likely way a demon was created was by separating some magic from a user to create a new being. They weren’t inherently evil, they just suffered for being captured, used and abused until they got the title of demon. Their father was the only one who ever cared about them until Naruto made friends with Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.” Lucy knows that the memories of her mother telling her stories of him has to be real. 

“Poor things.” Mira says, knowing it has to be bad. 

“Yeah, nobody controls the way that they are born or what caste or role they are born into. They can always change their status, but not always easily.” Lucy says.

“I’ll call in the mission for you, Lucy.” Mira says as she takes a look at their mission. Lucy lets her see it before Mira turns back toward the desk.

“But Miss Lucy, aren’t you forgetting something?” Lucy turns toward Makarov, the tiny guildmaster and everyone’s grandfather figure, and blushes when she realizes that she doesn’t have the guild mark yet. 

“Pink, please.” Lucy offers him the back of her right hand, in the same place and color as canon. Makarov gives her the mark in the correct color before Lucy turns and makes her way toward the front door. She exits and pauses to look at Loki, who is staring at her from down the street behind a trash can. “Later, Leo.” He tenses and she makes her way toward the train station. 

* * *

Lucy sighs as they arrive in front of the mansion the clients are renting before they listen to the man’s explanation. 

“Wait, I just noticed. I need a pen, paper and scissors.” They hand her the items, while Natsu grumbles and Gray watches keenly. Lucy writes the title in English before she cuts it into different letters. “Confirm this is Daybreak.” The man nods before Lucy rearranges them, spelling something different. “Did your father call you Kaby?” He takes a shuddering breath at the new words that are spelled from the same letters. 

Dear Kaby

“Yes…” He answers tearfully.

“If I am correct he was a mage. This sample of words shows that it might be a fake book and actually a letter. I’d prefer we bring it to you and wait for several minutes while you hold it to see if anything happens. If nothing happens then I will dispose of it.” 

“You are a genius, Lucy!” Happy cheers at her happily. 

“Thank you, Happy.” Lucy says with a small smile.

The little fellow pauses, putting his finger on his chin. “But if Lucy is right we can’t be paid to destroy it…” He says softly. 

“Happy is right.” Natsu says, just as thoughtfully. 

“Well, in this case I do believe it is more important to reunite the man’s son with his last words than to get paid, don’t you agree?” Gray smiles softly at Lucy’s words. 

“I can’t help agreeing with you, Lucy.” the currently shirtless young man says. 

“Aye!” Natsu cheers with Happy. 

“And it is awfully big of you to consider doing it without pay. Most people would try to renegotiate.” Lucy flushes a little bit as she rubs the back of her neck a little bashful as the client’s praise.

“Well, you probably don’t have the money, you don’t smell like the house.” Natsu turns toward her, he has a surprised look on his face alongside a grin, Lucy knows that his draconic traits have told him that already. 

“Good sniffer, Lucy. They don’t smell anything alike.” Gray looks toward the sagging older fellow who is sighing tiredly. 

“I currently have 2,000,000 saved up to pay for this mission. Even if your word is true I will pay you. If it is not true then I will pay you.” He has tears in his eyes that he slowly wipes away, Lucy has the sense to realize that she has inspired him with that offer alone. “Nobody else would do it so willingly for free. I appreciate it.” 

Lucy has a blush on her face as Natsu leans into her side and asks. “Do you honestly think we should take it?” Lucy hums thoughtfully. 

“To be honest I’d rather we take and split the starting price. That way we will not be taking advantage of him and he will have enough for another honeymoon or other stuff he needs.” Lucy tells them, quite aware that both Happy and Gray are listening. 

“Then we agree.” Gray says with a firm voice. He stands up and looks at the guy. 

“We will only take the starting offer.” Natsu tells him. Lucy’s heart breaks when she hears him starting to sob so loudly into his hands. She comes over and gently rubs his back, reassuring him that the mission will be complete. 

“Thank you so much.” He gasps out. He goes to offer her the case full of money. 

“We will each count out our amount when we return. We aren’t willing to take the chance that it has all 2 million jewels in it.” He looks up at her, teary eyes showing how much he appreciates the news. 

“That is a good point, Lucy.” Happy tells her with a small smile. 

“Yeah, who knows if he is so grateful that he will try to force the extra money on us.” Gray comments. 

“Let’s go get business done.” Natsu stands and Lucy hugs the older man briefly before turning to lead the way back out. She notices that both Natsu and Gray are muttering at each other quietly but she doesn’t really mind. Happy seems to be thinking it is a very good discussion if his broad smirk is anything to go by. 

* * *

Lucy grumbles as she pointedly rings the doorbell to the duke’s mansion. The two guys are several feet behind her and she has made sure they both can interfere if something goes bad. She turns toward her left seconds before the man appears there with his overgrown ego. 

“Hey, I heard that you are looking for a maid.” Lucy greets him with a cheerful smile. He grins widely. 

“Well, I don’t know about your thoughts but I don’t like that you are ugly.” She feels her partners’ rage from where she is at but thankfully Gray stops Natsu from getting into a fight with Everlue. “Who are they?” Everlue asks as he observes them tumbling around on the ground.

“I actually have a fan base. It isn’t overly large but those two keep telling me that I am gorgeous so I think they are offended in place of me. They shouldn’t be, stalkers that they are, but I don’t know if I want to stay out here with them.” She says as if nervous. They both look at her, shocked that she would say anything like that about them. Natsu instantly has a rain cloud above his head. 

“Ah, should I call the police?” She barely notices the celestial spirit, Virgo, as she appears next to her with a glare at the two mages. She is holding a cellphone, ready to dial the police.

“No, they don’t ever harm me and keep those who keep harassing me and asking for sexual things away. I’d rather deal with them than to get raped.” Virgo’s pissed look relaxes. 

“Ah, I believe that I might have a task for you for today. What are you good at?” He asks her. 

“I know the Dewey Decimal System by heart, I am good at telling when books need repairs and, at home, I have an entire repair kit. I love books, I’m not the best at grammar though.” She tells him sheepishly and the man raises an eyebrow. 

“I do believe that I can hire you to check the conditions of my books.” Lucy gives him her most appreciative, genuine smile. 

“Thank you so very much, Duke Everlue!” She cries as if she is near tears. Virgo quickly hugs her and she leans into the caring touch of the celestial spirit. They enter the grounds and Natsu and Gray try to rush in only to be given a glare by Virgo. Gray growls angrily. 

“If even one hair on her head is harmed expect repercussions!” Gray yells at Everlue as the gate slams shut behind them. Lucy sighs, relief on her shoulders that they didn’t reveal her actual reason for being here. 

“Is there anything you will be needing to accomplish the task?” Virgo asks her with sympathy as she leads the way, Duke Everlue already going ahead of them for some reason, probably to get back to what he has been doing. 

“Yes, I need a complete indexing of every book so I can mark which ones need repairs. I can also check for curses, though I’m no good at dispelling them. If a curse lands on me I am able to dispel it but otherwise I will have to take the cursed item to a guild to be purified.” Lucy tells her, knowing it is the best excuse she can give as to why she would need to take a book.

“Of course. Give me a few moments.” Virgo tells her politely.

“Thank you, Virgo.” The spirit turns toward her, surprised at the fact that she can tell who she is. 

“Pardon?” Lucy hesitates before deciding to be honest with her, considering that she is incredibly kind. 

“Well, I am a Fairy Tail Mage, we have been hired to find a letter disguised as a book. It says ‘Day Break’ on the front but when you switch the letters around it says ‘Dear Kaby’ and I can’t let the last words of a dead man not reach his son. It wouldn’t be right to leave Kaby with no answers.” Lucy tells her. 

“Do you plan on returning it?” Virgo asks. 

“It depends, I am sure that the letter details crimes that your mage has completed, I know of several, including unlawful imprisonment without a trial.” Virgo stiffens before she guides her toward the library, searching for it. Lucy pulls out her gale force reading glasses and offers them to Virgo. Virgo quickly begins reading it, with 32 times the speed before she closes the book. Virgo hands her the book before turning and making her way toward the door with Lucy following after her. They make it back to the door and Lucy slips out, thankful that Virgo has allowed her to take the evidence. To her surprise Virgo also hands her her celestial key.

“I will serve you, Princess.” Lucy smiles at her. 

“I appreciate it so very much.” Lucy tells her as Natsu appears next to her. Virgo vanishes and The three head toward their client’s house. Lucy, in the end, decides that each of them get 50,000 jewels as they count out their share. 

* * *

“Thank you, so much, for telling me the truth.” The man says to her with tears in his eyes. She takes a basket he hands to her, that looks like a picnic basket, before he gives her a broad grin. “I’m sure that you will enjoy the surprise inside.” He says as Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy nod to him firmly. She begins walking down the path, holding it carefully as she has been told to, before she finally hears a strange noise from it. 

“Lucy, there is an animal or something in there.” Natsu says and she cautiously opens it before she squeals and pulls out a two-tailed fox. She notices that the paw is bandaged and she gently stretches her ears. She rumbles happily at the love and care being shown to her. 

“That is a Kitsune. They eventually will grow nine tails if they are raised properly.” Gray tells her. 

“So it is a magical fox?” She asks as she gently holds the little girl, knowing that she may be terrified of traveling so far.

“Yes, it is.” Gray answers her as he reaches to pet her ear.

“Awesome, what are you going to name her?” Natsu asks as she looks up at Lucy, almost waiting with just as much excitement as he is.

“Momo.” Momo yips at Lucy with her tails wagging as she nuzzles into her side. Lucy giggles at the ticklish sensation from her damp nose rubbing her neck. 


End file.
